Where In The World Is Harry Potter
by potter8668
Summary: Ginny has lied about herself and Harry, forcing Harry to leave. Will he ever return? Will Hermione welcome him with open arms?


Where In The World Is Harry Potter

The Wizarding world was wondering where Harry Potter was. No one had seen the savior of the Wizarding World in five years. Hermione thought back to the last time she had seen her best friend. It had been August first, just before the start of seventh year, and there was a belated birthday party for Harry at the Burrow. Everyone had gathered there to celebrate Harry's coming of age. The party itself had been fun, filled with jokes and laughter but it was one of the presents that changed everything. Ginny had given Harry a pair of baby booties, telling everyone that she and Harry were having a baby. Harry denied it but none of the Weasleys believed him. Mrs. Weasley had even started planning a wedding that Harry yelled 'would never happen'. Ron tried to attack Harry, only to be held back by the twins, who were not laughing. Every one of the male Weasleys waited for Harry to be a man and accept the consequences, but Harry refused to even acknowledge the possibility that he was the father of Ginny's baby or if she was even pregnant. He left very angry, refusing the attempts to restrain him, magic or physical, leaving everything behind.

As September first drew near, no one saw him and the only mention of him was a missive from Gringotts stating that Harry had turned Grimmauld Place over to Remus. Every letter that Hermione sent was returned unopened. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. She had waited until the last possible moment to board the Hogwarts Express hoping that Harry would at least see them off but he didn't. Mrs. Weasley had even sent him a howler demanding that he come home and marry Ginny and stop all this nonsense. It was returned and exploded in the kitchen.

The Daily Prophet reported several sightings of Harry in England through the years but none were confirmed. The only thing that kept Hermione's hopes alive was the captured Deatheaters. There had been several over the past five years including Snape and both male Malfoys. Each had a piece of parchment stuck to them and the only thing on the parchment was a lightening bolt. The Snape Malfoy captures had been the icing on the cake until one morning nine months ago Bellatrix LeStrange was discovered. She was alive within the Ministry tied up next to the veil as if the wishes of the one who captured her were being displayed. She was sent through the next day. No one had figured out how she had been put there since none of the alarms sounded. All the others had been left in the phone booth in muggle London.

But it had been the proof of Harry's innocence concerning Ginny that had really hit home for the Weasleys. When Ginny's baby was born it didn't have any of Harry's characteristics or looks. Unknown to Ginny a paternity test was done and it was discovered that the child's father was a Malfoy, presumably Draco's. Under a truth serum she admitted that she knew the child was Draco's. That he had helped her become pregnant so that she could blame Harry and marry him, never thinking that Harry would refuse and disappear. Hermione felt sorry for the child being used to try and manipulate someone who wasn't even her father. Ginny still lived at home with her parents, but only for the sake of the child. She and Draco never married and the child would never be recognized as the Malfoy heir so both had lost. Hermione never believed Ginny that and had cut all ties with the family. Then a year ago Ron showed up, wanting to return to the way things were but in Hermione's opinion it was too late. He started sending her letters, then notes to the office, popping by her flat wanting to talk or have dinner together. She refused every time, hoping that he would take the hint but he never did and wouldn't take no for an answer. It was getting stressful and she was starting to reach her boiling point.

Then six months ago rumors started spreading that Harry had finally killed Voldemort. There were even witnesses to the battle, stating that it had lasted over an hour with no one exactly sure how Voldemort was actually killed and Harry collapsing. No one could get near them due to the force shield that Harry had put up to protect everyone else. When Harry came to he left and the shield dropped allowing someone to verify that Voldemort was indeed dead. Now Hermione waited, like the rest of the Wizarding world for Harry to return to them and celebrate. Not that there hadn't been any celebrations but it was difficult without the hero. The night that Voldemort died Ron had arrived with flowers inviting her to the Burrow for a celebration dinner under Mrs. Weasley's orders. Hermione had refused and continued to refuse even as Ron placed the flowers in her hand. The flowers were a portkey to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley seemed to think that she had finally got her way. Hermione told her exactly what she thought of this manipulation and said a few things that she had been meaning to, to the entire Weasley clan. She cut every tie to them that night. The only one who seemed to not get it was Ron. He was still trying to get her to go on a date with him and the only way that would happen was if hell froze over.

As Hermione opened the door to her flat wishing that Harry would come back, the first thing she noticed was the fragrance of the flowers on the table. Thinking that once again Ron was trying to get to her especially since he had been badgering her all day. So much so that she had to ban him from the office and place a ward to prevent him from entering it. She was seriously thinking of getting a restraining order against him. She flipped on the lights and saw that these were no ordinary flowers but her favorite ones, pink roses, in a very delicate crystal vase. There was no note but the scent was very relaxing which was the main reason she kept them. She doubted that Ron had sent them since he had never sent roses before and she really didn't think that he even knew that they were her favorite. Harry did but not Ron. She wished that they were from Harry.

The next morning at Hermione's office, in the magical creatures section, a basket arrived filled with her favorite coffees, teas, and healthy snacks. Again this was something that Ron had never done before and she doubted if he even knew what her favorite tea and snacks were. At lunchtime another owl arrived carrying her favorite lunch, beef casserole, made just the way she liked it. Again not something that Ron really knew or paid attention to, Harry did but not Ron. "_Harry, could it be Harry?_" thought Hermione. She pondered that the rest of the day.

As Hermione was preparing to leave for the day, she was so preoccupied that she failed to notice the figure standing in her doorway watching her. A small sound drew her attention to that spot. There standing in her office doorway was the one and only Harry Potter, grinning at her.

"It's about time that you noticed me. I've been standing here for the last five minutes." Hermione said nothing, just launched herself into his arms, refusing to let him go, and started crying. "Shh, don't cry Hermione" said Harry, but that made her cry even more. Harry just held her until she started to calm down. Finally, she moved away a little and really looked at him. He was still on the lean side but had grown about six or more inches since she last saw him. His body seemed to have no give, with tight abs and muscles. The female population would swoon. A million questions filled her mind.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Around."

"That's it just around?"

"Well Deatheaters don't stay in one place just so that they can get caught you know. I had to find all the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort. You can't do that in just one spot."

"I know that, but I was supposed to help you remember?"

"I know but I didn't want you to get hurt and I really was too angry to be around in the beginning."

"I can understand that. I've had a few anger issues myself in dealing with the Weasleys."

Harry's eyebrows rose at hearing that. "Do you want to talk about it over dinner?"

"Only if you talk to me about what happened and no holding back anything. I can handle it."

"Deal. Shall we go?"

Hermione gathered up her things and shrunk the gift basket down. "Did you send this?"

"Yeah, I thought you needed some pampering after all I had put you through."

"Well thank you. I suppose you sent the roses as well?" He grinned. "They were very beautiful and the fragrance was very relaxing."

"Every beautiful woman deserves beautiful flowers, especially her favorites. Are you ready?" 

"Where are we going by the way?" 

"How about some Indian food? I know a place where the curry is to die for."

"Sounds good."

They left her office and made their way down to the apparation points within the Ministry building. Unfortunately Ron was there waiting for Hermione with some rather sick looking daisies in his hand. When he saw Harry he looked like a fish out of water, his mouth hanging wide open in surprise.

"Harry mate is that really you?" Harry didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge his former friend. Ron turned red. "Listen, mate, we are all sorry about what happened but I know that deep down you understand that we had to stand with Ginny. She's family and I know that you would have done the same if you had a sister. I'm here to invite Hermione to dinner at home and you are more than welcome to join us, mate. It would make Mum very happy."

Harry turned his icy stare towards Ron. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but Ms. Granger and I already have dinner plans that don't include you or your family. Now if you will excuse us we need to be going."

Ron turned even redder and tried to place the flowers in Hermione's hand but she backed away, hiding slightly behind Harry, angry. "Do you really believe that I am that stupid Ronald Weasley? Just stay away from me or I might have to get a restraining order against you."

Ron was now so red that he looked purple. "I know that you really don't mean that, you wouldn't do that to me" trying to hand her the flowers again.

"Let's go Harry" said Hermione refusing to acknowledge Ron anymore. Harry grabbed her elbow and led them to the apparation point and apparated them away. Ron quickly went to the point and apparated to Hermione's, thinking that the couple had gone there. Much to his surprise they hadn't and Hermione's flat was dark. He waited a whole hour before finally giving up and went home to his ruined dinner that his mother had made for him and Hermione, angry.

Hermione had shut her eyes just before apparating and kept them shut during the trip. When she opened them she was surprised to find herself in an alley. Harry grinned at her and led them out onto the street. Her jaw dropped in surprise as she realized that they were in India.

Chuckling at her facial expression, Harry said "I told you I knew of a great Indian place." 

"But you failed to mention that it was in India, you prat."

They headed towards a restaurant on a nearby corner, where apparently the owner knew Harry quite well. Surprising Hermione by speaking to the man in fluent Hindi. The owner led them to a table on a balcony that offered some seclusion and over looked the city. Harry helped Hermione seat herself on one of the cushions on the floor before seating himself beside her. Grinning at her he again spoke in Hindu to the waiter placing their order. She simply arched an eyebrow.

Harry chuckled and answered her unspoken question. "I found a potion that allows a person to be fluent in another language, depending on the magical capabilities of that person. It determines how many languages you can know. For your information I am fluent in Hindi, Mandarin Chinese, Arabic, Russian, Italian, French, Spanish, Greek, German, Portuguese, and Egyptian happy?"

Hermione just stared at him as he rattled off the list and was wondering if she could find or make the potion. As if reading her mind Harry answered "I have the potion instructions in one of my journals. I'd be more than happy to help you with it."

"You know me to well I think. I appreciate the offer and accept."

"I knew you would. Now tell me what has happened in England since we parted?"

Hermione spent the next hour telling him about herself, her parent's deaths, not by Deatheaters that anyone could discover, and about all the people that they had attended Hogwarts with. Neville was a successful herboligist and was married to Susan Bones and they had three little girls. It was rumored that they had number four on the way. Dean had married a muggle named Claire and they had a son. He was a portrait artist in Diagon Alley. Seamus was now a reporter for the Daily Prophet, mostly writing about Quidditch. He hadn't married yet since it seemed that he was having too much fun with some of the Quidditch stars. It didn't seem to matter what team or if they were male or female. Then she told Harry that Draco was the father of Ginny's baby and that Ron had been bothering her for about a year now. Mostly she believed on Mrs. Weasley's orders. Then she told him about the flower incident.

"Is that why he kept trying to hand you those flowers, because they were a portkey?"

"Yes. I can't believe that he would try that again, but we are talking about Ron here. He never learned anything the first time around. Now it's you turn."

Harry described his life from the moment he left the Burrow after the birthday party. He had immediately gone to Gringotts and transferred Grimmauld Place to Remus. He had met with the goblins about his inheritance and making arrangements to make withdrawals even if he wasn't in the country. He had outfitted himself for a journey and left England to discover what he could about the Horcruxes and where they were hidden. The cup, he found, had been placed inside a Chinese Emperor's tomb. It exploded when he destroyed the Horcrux. An old Chinese woman found him and nursed him back to health. It was from her that he had learned of the language potion and how to make it. She also helped him in his Occlumency. When some Deatheaters attacked and killed the old woman, he took her journals and notes with him.

The locket he had finally located in Wales, thanks to Mundungus stealing and selling it. That one was the easiest to destroy since all he had to do was speak in Parseltongue and it opened. He destroyed the Horcrux with an Avada Kedava.

The last one, besides Nagini, took nearly two years to find in Russia of all places. He found Snape and both Malfoy's guarding it in an abandoned church that held the tomb of a czar of Russia, Voldemort had a thing for tombs. He defeated Snape first, thanks to some new spells that he had learned in Chinese and his Occlumency skills, totally confusing his former professor. Then the two Malfoy's, Lucius and Draco were easy compared to Snape. The sword of Ravenclaw had been placed inside the casket. When he went to grab it the corpse came alive. That battle lasted a couple of hours with him finally winning but leaving him seriously injured. He barely had enough energy to apparate Snape and the Malfoy's to the entrance of the Ministry. Dobby took care of him for three months at the Shrieking Shack.

The last one was Nagini. He came across her, by chance, scouting Riddle Manor. He killed her and ended up fighting a duel with Bellatrix. She was good and nearly had him a couple of times, but he finally used a spell that he had learned in Russia that stopped her. He delivered her right inside the Ministry, to the Veil room itself, hoping that the Ministry would get the hint and push her through. After another month of recuperating he started actively pursuing Voldemort, killing Wormtail along the way and capturing as many Deatheaters as he could before he faced Voldemort. Then he battled Voldemort himself, who truly believed that he was immortal, until he rattled off the list of Horcruxes. It took every ounce of magical and physical strength to finish the bastard but he had done it. The battle had drained his magical core to almost nothing and it had taken from the time of Voldemort's death til earlier this week to where he could almost function properly. Then he came to find her.

Hermione sat stunned. Harry had done so much and had gotten hurt so often, it was a wonder that he was still alive to tell the tale. They sat and talked for another three hours, eating and drinking before Harry escorted Hermione home. He kissed her cheek as a good-bye and turned to leave. Suddenly she wanted more. She whispered "Harry, stay".

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling more rested than she had in long time. She looked to her right and saw Harry sleeping on his stomach, his arm thrown over her waist and his face facing her. In the morning light she saw how truly fit he had become and started to lightly trace the winding Chinese dragon tattoo on his upper arm. It was something that he had failed to mention last night. She tried to get up but the arm connected to the man had other ideas.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the loo." The arm let her go. She used the loo and sent an owl into work saying that she was sick and wouldn't be in. Her boss would probably have a party since Hermione Granger had never taken a day off since she had started. She returned to the bed and the arm snaked around her waist again and pulled her closer.

"I'm hungry" said a gruff sounding Harry.

"Really, what for?"

"This" and kissed her.

They emerged from the bedroom a couple of hours later, hungry for food this time. Hermione's boss had owled saying she was sorry to hear that she was contagious and that she was to stay away the rest of this week and all of next week. She showed the note to Harry and he got a wicked grin on his face.

"I guess I'll have to take care of you while you're sick."

"Oh I believe that you'll have to and possibly enforce my bed rest."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Then both broke out laughing and were still laughing when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it just in case it's someone from the Ministry."

Harry opened the door and found Ron looking at him in surprise. "What are you doing here Harry? Where's Hermione? Her boss said that she owled in sick and I was worried about her."

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Weasley but Ms. Granger has a very contagious strain of _Idiotitus _and can have no contact with anyone who hasn't been immunized, so I'm afraid that you will have to leave. I'll inform her that you called." Harry shut the door in his face. Hermione came up behind him and hugged him, laughing into his back.

"I don't think I have ever seen Ron more surprised than when you answered the door and told him that bald face lie."

Harry chuckled. "I wonder how long it will take him to figure out the insult. Now Ms. Granger I believe that you are suffering from your previous symptoms and I'll have to return you to your bed."

"Yes I do believe that you are correct Dr. Potter and I am feeling rather weak at the moment so I do believe that you will have to carry me." And Harry did just that.

The day that Hermione returned to her office she went straight to her boss and gave her two week notice. Harry had asked her to marry him the same day that Ron had shown up. She had said yes and told him that she wanted to visit all the places that he had been to, and visit some that neither had been to, as an extended honeymoon trip. Harry was staying at her flat for now, but was looking into houses that they could raise a family in, here in England. They both wanted a very simple wedding and a quiet one away from the press.

As the two weeks went by things were falling into place and the only real problem was Ron. He had taken to trying to visit her in her office. She had warded it against him. He was sending her memos and notes during the day, inviting her to lunch to discuss something that he seemed to think that their respective departments had in common. He also asked her on an actual date to the new Wizard's theatre and opera house. She told him no to all. She even told him that she already had a date to the theatre, since Harry had already asked her and had boughten the tickets, a box to themselves.

Then Ron started getting aggressive because he was afraid that Harry and Hermione would get together. In his mind Harry needed to be with Ginny and Hermione was his. His mother had drilled it into his head that it was supposed to be like this. Nothing else was right. He had told both his mother and Ginny that Harry had returned but didn't tell them that he had seen Harry at Hermione's flat when she was sick. Since then no one had been able to find him and all letters addressed to him returned unopened.

As Hermione was leaving to floo home on Friday, she was thinking of later that night when she and Harry were going out together for the first time in public. She only had one more week until she was Mrs. Harry Potter. She never saw Ron approach her and was surprised when he grabbed her.

"LET ME GO RON!"

"No, not until you agree to go out with me. All I want is a chance."

"No, we've been over this, besides I'm with someone else now."

"You mean Harry don't you? Don't you realize that he just wants one thing from you and them he'll disappear again, never to be seen or care about those that love him" Ron said, his face getting red with anger.

"Yes, I mean Harry. Now LET ME GO!"

"No you belong with me, not him. He belongs with Ginny. You'll see everything will workout like it's supposed to" said Ron trying to calm the witch down. Hermione just stared at him totally gobsmacked. Just as she was getting ready to tell Ron off Harry arrived, as a surprise. One look at the situation and Harry forcibly removed Ron's hand from Hermione. She went and stood behind Harry out of Ron's reach.

"Mr. Weasley, you will never lay a hand on my betrothed again, do you understand" roared Harry!

Ron turned so pale that Hermione thought that he was going to faint. "Your betrothed? NO! You mean Ginny right? Not Hermione. I think that your slightly confused Harry."

"You're the one that's confused Mr. Weasley. Hermione and I are engaged."

"You wouldn't do this to me would you Harry? You know how much I love Hermione and have waited for her for years. Why do you always mess things up so that you always get what you want and I get left behind?"

"I don't know what you are talking about and frankly I don't care. I really don't have time to listen to all your ravings but I will say this. Leave Hermione alone or you will have to answer to me. She doesn't want to be around you anymore. Can't you get that through that thick head of yours?"

"I think Hermione can tell me if she doesn't want my attentions or not." Looking at Hermione with a pleading look in his eye he said "Please Hermione, come with me. I'll protect you from him and his jealousy of us." Ron held out his hand to her. She refused to take it.

"Ron you are such an idiot. I DON'T WANT YOU. I NEVER HAVE. HAS IT SUNK IN YET? Go home to your mother and tell her that what she has tried to do will not happen. Harry and I are getting married and nothing is going to change my mind about that. Maybe now it will sink in that I don't want you. Can we leave now, please?"

Harry held her elbow and together they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron stood still in the atrium finally understanding that they had betrayed him. That would need to be addressed. He would talk with Ginny and together they would come up with a plan to stop this so called wedding, he then flooed home to talk with his sister.

Harry led Hermione through the Leaky Cauldron and out into Diagon Alley. He had made reservations at a new Greek restaurant near Gringotts earlier in the day. He would have taken her to Greece itself, but she wanted to visit there as part of their honeymoon and not before. He did so like to please her. When he had gone to Gringotts earlier that day he had made arrangements for Hermione to have full access to his vaults at anytime and to get enough Galleons to cover what he hoped he could convince her to do tonight. As he passed the restaurant he thought that it might help and tried get a reservation only to be told that they were booked. That's when the host noticed his scar and then couldn't seem to do enough to accommodate Harry by rearranging some reservations and getting Harry a table. For once Harry didn't argue about his fame.

The restaurant was packed as they arrived but they were immediately seated at a secluded table. They both ordered the roasted lamb loin and ouzo to drink. Waiting for their meal Harry said "Mione, I was thinking. What's stopping us from getting married tomorrow instead of next week and still leave on our honeymoon like we planned? It would be unexpected and throw the vultures off the track, especially Ron and the press."

"It sounds romantic and I really would love to stun Ron into leaving me alone, but where could we elope to?"

"There's a place that is the wizard's Greta Green, in Wales. It would be perfect and private since the recording of the marriage doesn't become public for a week. Do you really want to?"

"Yes, I really want to. When?"

"How about after dinner?"

"Perfect."

That night Harry Potter eloped with Hermione Granger and the Wizarding world didn't even know. As Hermione went through her last week Ron didn't talk or do anything to her. The only thing he did do was to invite Harry and herself to the Burrow for dinner to congratulate them on their engagement on her last day. Not trusting him Hermione declined. Not knowing that Ron had expected that and was making plans to kidnap his love that next week. Hermione left her office for the last time never to return. On Monday, Ron was putting the last touches on his plan when he saw the Daily Prophet announcing the elopement of Harry and Hermione. Running up to Hermione's office he was informed that Mrs. Potter had put in her notice two weeks ago and was not returning. Now Ron wondered, along with the rest of the Wizarding world. Where were the Potter's.


End file.
